


Courting, a Simple Task

by Alpha_boss233



Series: How A Proper Malfoy Acts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Albus Severus Potter, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha Theodore Knott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Ginny Potter, Omega Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: With Albus requesting the hand of one Scorpius Malfoy (Knott), the only task at hand would be to talk about money and politics, as a pure blood does. The only problem is that the Potters are not pure bloods.





	1. Meeting Of Politics

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused about any courting rituals going to be taking place in this story and all the others look here:
> 
> http://www.literary-liaisons.com/article009.html
> 
> This story is apart of my series:
> 
> How a Proper Malfoy Acts
> 
> Please read this, the story before, and all the other ones leading up to the main story:
> 
> Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malfoy
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story thank you and...Love y'all! :))

Walking into the Knott Estate was a little intimidating for Albus, it was extremely spaceous. Walking with him was his father, Harry Potter, and his mother, Ginny Potter. 

Slowly steeping down the stairs was the vision of beauty he was here for, Scorpius Malfoy. 

Scorpius was holding hands with his mother, infamous Draco Malfoy. Technically it would be Knott but everyone usually forgets. 

Speaking of Knott, the father Albus would have to face was walking down the stairs behind the two. His imposing figure would scare any suitor, but the discussion of courting has long passed. 

Today would be the first day Scorpius and Albus would start courting. 

Scorpius finally reached Albus and, with the prompt of his mother, gave a hand for Albus to kiss. 

"Hello beautiful," Albus said as he kissed the hand, causing Scorpius to giggle. 

"So, the discussion can begin, if you'll so kindly join us in the sun room," Mr. Knott choked out, this was obviously painful for him, giving up his son, and (most likely) his money to pay for the wedding. It was customary for the bride's parents to pay for the wedding, as Harry joyfully pointed out at least five times already. 

"After you," Harry said with a smile. 

_____________ 

Watching his son walk away with the young Potter boy made Draco's heart soar. 

Walking up to Ginny and tapping her on the back he said, "Nice to see you again Ginny."

Ginny smiled and hugged him, as she did she whispered, "How has Theo been?"

"He's getting better, only twice this month," Draco whispered softly back. Pulling away from the hug he smiled at her tightly and started walking towards the sun room, "So how is Harry doing, and the kids?"

"Perfectly fine, Albus is doing well at Hogwarts, Harry is doing well in his job," Ginny said with a smile. She felt deep sadness in her heart for her friend, she wanted to tell her to leave Theodore but didn't know how. 

"Oh, we should catch up they're going on without us," Draco said before speeding up. 

Ginny sighed and followed.

_____________ 

Scorpius giggled as he listened to Albus talk about how his relationship with his father had begun to improve. 

Albus could just be so cute some times. 

"Albus, I don't want anything to change between us," Scorpius said softly. 

Albus turned to him with a look of surprise and adoration, "Of course not, Scorpius! Your my everything, my only thing I could ever need."

"That's so sweet Albus," Scorpius said with a smile. 

Theodore broke they're romanic rendezvous by stepping between them. 

"Scorpius, you know the rules, no walking by yourself without an escort," Knott growled out. He snatched Scorpius hand before walking off towards the sun room. 

Harry and Albus shared a glance before walking inside as well.


	2. Bride Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of the Bride Money stirs unease throughout the group, especially when it has been raised two thousand dollars.

Scorpius sipped his tea silently listening sadly as his future was planned without his input. 

Albus saved him though, his hero. 

When Scorpius returned to Hogwarts he feared that a old rule following alpha would ask for his hand; But Albus saved him and asked first, giving him a new hope for his future. 

Now only if his Father would stop crushing his hope. 

Finding out that it was Albus Potter that had entranced his son infuriated Theodore. Not only were they Potter, unloyal traitors, but were half-bloods. 

"Do you have the money that is required?" Theodore said with a steely and guarded voice. 

"Yes, all three thousand dollars," Harry said happily, he may be disgruntled over the fact of a Bride Service (so old times), but Albus was so happy around this boy. 

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I asked for five thousand," Theodore said with a smirk. 

"What? Five thousand is nothing to scoff at, that is too much!" 

"Too much for my precious son? I think not. Plus with your half blood tainting the Knott and Malfoy family line, I think you owe us more for collateral."

Draco sensed the tension caused by his husband and quickly set out to calm it, "Theo, that is too much money to ask for so soon."

A smack sounded throughout the room and Draco quickly fell to the floor in pain. 

"Know your place Omega! Leave and take Scorpius with you, this doesn't involve you!" Theodore bellowed. 

"But Father it is my place to-" Scorpius was quickly cut off 

"It is your place to assist your mother with making us lunch, it is your place to help make sure there is no swelling on your mother's face, but it is not your place to talk about money! Do not pretend for a second that you are an Alpha!"

"Yes father," Scorpius whispered brokenly as he lowered his head. 

"Come along Scorpius," Draco said softly as he ushered him and his son out the door. Ginny followed quietly behind them for comfort. 

Looking back Scorpius saw the sad face of Albus as he left.


	3. Duties of a Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius hugs his mother goodbye on the front steps of the estate. He doesn't want to let go and remembers all the times he's had with him

Scorpius hugs his mother goodbye, Draco is sobbing into his hair. Everything is sad and mournful.

His Father decided that being present for one of the last times he would see Scorpius wasn't worth his time. Honestly? It hurt. 

He thought that maybe even though his father had never looked at him with anything but contempt, he would still be sad to see him go.

Scorpius pulled back from his mother with a sigh, "I promise I'll write to you everyday, and I'll visit as often as I can."

"Oh, you don't need to do that, have fun and live your life," Draco said with sad eyes.

It was sad, his mother was so sad, and that's how he always remembered him being really. 

________________

The first thing Scorpius can remember is his mother protecting him from the bad man. 

Little Scorpius his chasing a small fox around the backyard of the estate. He's alone, but he's already four and, sadly, has learned to live with the loneliness. 

Suddenly two men with no faces burst through the door with Draco running after them. 

"Not my Scorpius, please don't hurt him!" Draco begs

Draco runs in front of them, shoving them away from Scorpius. He puts his hand on one of their chests and pushes till it's snatched. 

He's screaming and kicking from the men while being dragged towards his son. 

"Take me, he's just a baby! Please!" Draco cries. 

The man throws Draco to the ground close to Scorpius; he immediately scrambles up and grabs his son, tucking him close to his chest. 

"Mrs. Knott, we're here in regard to your son performing magic in front of muggles recently." One of the men say. Scorpius wasn't sure what Muggles were but he didn't like them. 

"Please, it won't happen again. I took him to a park to play with some kids and I didn't watch him close enough," Draco said through the tears. 

"Please hand over your son, this has already happen twice in the last three months," one of the weird men say. 

Draco sobs and stands, he's shaking his head and taking steps backwards, "Please don't take him, he's my baby!"

Draco shakes his head and glares, "I'm only trying to give him a normal life! It's not his fault!" 

The men look at each other, one steps forward and Draco takes two steps back. 

"Please, I'll do anything! What if I promise that Scorpius will never be allowed outside the estate," Draco begs, it seems like his only option. 

"We can't do that, your word means nothing, death eater," One man says and one feature appears that is burned in Scorpius memories, his eyes. His steely, cool eyes that burn themselves into his mind. There was such hatrid and disgust in his eyes. 

Fear struck through Scorpius and he buried his face into his mother's chest. 

"Please, I promise, your scaring him," Draco whispered as he rested his head on Scorpius's head. 

One of the men reached for Scorpius when suddenly he was bleeding. His mother had sliced his claws through the skin of the man's arm. 

The other man advanced while mother drew his claws again, ready to do what was necessary. 

Suddenly someone appeared, he seems familiar. 

"What is going on?" The man said. 

"Potter, we were telling Mrs. Knott that he needs to relinquish rights to Scorpius due to yesterday's mishap," one of the men sneered. 

Suddenly the man is oh so familiar, it's Harry Potter. Mother had told him thousands of stories with Harry in them. 

"Mrs. Knott suggested we simply place them under house arrest, but you can't trust a death eater now can you?" The man laughed. 

The other man jumped in showing his arm, "and look what the skank did to my arm!"

"Please, please Potter! Have mercy on my son!" Draco begged as he fell to his knees. 

The two men laughed and sneered, "Beggging are we?"

Potter shot them a glare. 

He seemed to contimplate Draco's offer before nodding and saying, "Place tracking bracelets on all three of their legs."

There was a silence before his mother was picked up, with Scorpius in his arms, and brought in side. 

Scorpius every night before bed would beg his mother to take the 'band of pain' off of his ankle. 

________________

The second thing he seems to recall is that his mother, for whatever reason, absolutely adores Grandpa Luci. 

Before Scorpius was born, he had a grandma named Grandma Cissa, he never got to meet her though. 

The first thing that registers in Scorpius mind when he meets his grandpa is that, Grandpa Luci is very old. 

He really isn't that old but to Scorpius just him having a cane and the ever famous white hair seems to register to him that his grandpa is indeed, old. 

But his mother absolutely adores his grandfather. 

Which means Scorpius adores his grandfather. 

But then one day there are men wearing those same strange coats again, they are not nice. 

They go over to Grandpa Luci and grab him, knocking his cane away and drag him towards the fireplace. 

Mother runs over to them and tugs at there arms, screaming and crying. 

With all the sound going on, Scorpius starts to cry as well, which takes away Draco's attention for a split second. Then suddenly Grandpa Luci is gone. 

Mother just falls to his knees, sobbing. 

Suddenly, Grandpa Luci isn't there anymore. No one else will read to Scorpius his favorite dark magic book, no one else will tell him stories of the brave dark lord, and no one else pats his head and tells him what an amazing grandson he is. 

He toddles into the kitchen one day to his mother sobbing into the table, theres a letter on the counter.

Scorpius knows that means Grandpa Luci isn't coming back home, ever. 

________________

Suddenly there's another memory but Scorpius doesn't know this one. 

He is in mother and fathers room, mother is laying on the bed. 

He looks tired and pale, he's sweating and looks so thin. Suddenly a crying enters his awareness of sound. 

A baby is brought to his mother by a midwife who says, "Your husband approves of the baby."

Draco nods before angling his head to the baby, he smiles so radiantly and sighs.

"Scorpius, my love, my life, no one is more important to me than you," Draco starts crying, but these are different tears, they are of happiness. 

________________

"My love, my life, no one is more important to me than you," Draco whispers into Scorpius's ear. 

They part from the hug and Draco smiles. 

Scorpius turns to see Albus standing there, his life.

He turns back to his mother and kissses him on the cheek, "love you too Mum."

Then he turns around and runs.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is confused about any courting rituals going to be taking place in this story and all the others look here:
> 
> http://www.literary-liaisons.com/article009.html
> 
> This story is apart of my series:
> 
> How a Proper Malfoy Acts
> 
> Please read this, the story before, and all the other ones leading up to the main story:
> 
> Etiquette and Standards of Draco Malfoy
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story thank you and...Love y'all! :))


End file.
